One or more building systems can be installed in a building to manage aspects of the building. Building systems can include, for example, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, access control systems, security systems, lighting systems, and fire systems, among others. A building system can refer a single building system (e.g., an HVAC system) and/or a system that manages a number of building systems (e.g., a building management system (BMS)).
Each building system typically includes a plurality of devices. When a building system is commissioned (e.g., at installation), specific devices may need a specific type of installation and commissioning based on an ontology model. The information of the ontology may be present in the form of documents and diagrams that an engineer may have to carry along with him in the field. This may be a time consuming job to understand the mapping of the ontology that needs to be done by referring to these documents and diagrams on a computing device or physical papers while performing the installation and commissioning of modules and controllers.
A certain level of expertise and experience may be required of the engineers in commissioning the devices. Additionally, there is no event driven checklist or run-time validation available towards the commissioning activities or the deployment and configuration of the devices. Furthermore, issues occurring during the commissioning process may result in unrecoverable damages and productivity issues.